new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Dr. Mario
Toon Dr. Mario is the Sixth character to be introduced in YTPguy17's Lawl. He's pretty different from The Dr. Mario in Smash, as his moveset comes from Brentalfloss' parody song of the Doctor. Playstyle Origin (Unofficial) Toon Dr. Mario is very straight-to-the-point with his checkups, often giving a quick diagnosis before handing-out the results. He's also shown to be somewhat unqualified for his job, having limited medical experience and sometimes going off-track for unrelated subjects, but he always brings a handful of energy to work regardless. As such, the Doctor's attacks aren't the most effective on their own, so he focuses on working as a dominant-type, using his various "taking-care" methods to overwhelm the opponent before they can work their way around his analysis. Entrance - The Doctor Is In! Toon Dr. M pops-out of a pill bottle, stating "I am Doctor Mario!" Moveset Neutral B - Brightly Colored Pills Dr. Mario throws different colored megavitamins. This move draws similarities to the Melee version, but it has some differences, most notably is that it has spam prevention: Dr. Mario starts out with 4 megavitamins, and he gains more over time. If B is held, he throws the pills in a widespread spread-shot in front of him, the limit being up to ten. If he is holding 10 and releases B, he throws a literal megavitamin, about the same size as himself, and it does 4 times the damage of a regular megavitamin. Also, Toon Dr. Mario throws the megavitamins directly forward, as in Melee, he throws the megavitamins downward and it bounces. Move Orgin While this move highly borrows quality from the Melee version of the move, megavitamins do have a verse in the song. "Brightly colored pills! They'll cure all your ills! Just as long as you have fever or! the! chills!" Side B - High Fives Dr. Mario gives a "high-five" by slamming his hand in the direction of the control stick, dealing a quick hefty blow in damage (though it has weak knockback). It can also reflect projectiles, though the timing for projectile-reflection is very narrow. Move Orgin "I am Dr. Mario and I prescribe high-fives. Laughter's the best medicine so, BWAHAHA you fell down!" Up B - Stethoscope Dr. Mario uses his stethoscope to grab either an opponent or a ledge within range. It goes in a diagonal-upwards direction, and if it grabs an opponent, they get thrown downwards to the space in-front of him. Has striking parallels to Pikmin Chain. Move Orgin "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives. I look different in this game (I lost the hat, got a coat, doctor's light, stethoscope)." Down B - Crabs Dr. Mario sends out a Sidestepper. The Sidesteppers can fall off ledges, and will turn around if it bumps into a wall. If a sidestepper gets close enough to an opponent, it will follow the opponent horizontally until it hits them with a hard blow. If no opponent is near the sidestepper, it will keep walking until it falls off the stage. Move Orgin While Sidesteppers made their first appearance in the original Mario Bros, They also appear at a part in Brentalfloss' song (called crabs here): "Wait wait... I'm wrong... You have... crabs." Final Smash - Diagnosis Dr. Mario pulls out a magnifying glass and does a "diagnosis" on the closest opponent. Dr. Mario and the opponent do a line from the song (see below), and Dr. Mario diagnosis the opponent with Human papillomavirus (HPV), which drains the opponent's health constantly. The only "cure" is for the opponent to get KO'd. Food Items will still have the same effect, but will be useless because the damage will still be drained. Move Orgin "Good now let's see... Does it hurt to pee?" "No." "Is it hard to see?" "No." "I am diagnosing you with H'''-'''P-'V'." "(Line of the opponent saying something in disappointment)" KO Sounds KO #1: "Ood!" KO #2: "Ah!" Star KO: "EEEEEEEEEeeeee..." Screen KO: "*gasp*-" Taunts Up: "AHAHAH!" Side: "I'm the finest doc by far!" Down: "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives!" *Holds multiple 1-Up mushrooms over his back* Victories + Lose * Victory 1: *Adjusts his tie, then holds up a cartridge of Dr. Mario, both while staring at the screen smugly* * Victory 2: *Dressed in a tuxedo, and starts walking while spinning a large thermometer, then finishes by posing* * Victory 3: *Smiles toward the screen and dances by swinging his arms side-to-side and clapping above his head* * Lose: *Appears depressed, glancing to his left* Vid Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:YTPguy17 Category:Italian Category:Male Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Dr Mario with Lyrics Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Nintendo Category:Brentanfloss Category:Doctors Category:Unlockable Character Category:00's Category:Mario universe Category:Brentalfloss Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:All-Around Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Pressure